Guilty Pleasure fluff version
by SpiraChan80
Summary: umm sorry for the lack of summary but this will basically be fluff drabble from me, i will most likely make a serious, non fluff version of this story later once i have my ideas organized. AU RikimaruxOC oneshot


Author's Note: hey guys..I was craving Rikimaru fanfiction and I found like two ...yeah not enough...so I decide to make this fluff fic (yeah its gonna be mostly fluff...like 98% fluff. no seriously) to satisfy my *ahem* 'needs' its going to be featuring my OC Mai and yes Mai IS copyrighted legally _so don't copy_ Oh and I just started Shadow assassins (stage 3 still) and I haven't played any of the other games so NO SPOILERS PLEASE(on another note do any of you guys know if can get tenchu 5 6 7 or 8(z) on either the wii, playstation 2, DS[i know,highly unlikely but I thought i'd put that out there. ] or gamecube? Cause those the only consols we have other than the 64...but i'm planning on asking for a ps3 for my bday..or a psp, either one.. )FYI this will be set in an AU (Alternate Universe) WARNING MAY BE SOME OOC. Ok so on with the fluff, I mean story

(the break line won't work for me, any tips?)

Rikimaru groaned as he hid in the shadows. That last encounter had left him with a deep gash in his side and a bash to the head, probably a concussion. There was no way he could continue his mission like this. His blood would alert the guards. Closing his eyes he "willed himself closer" to a certain place. When he opened them he stood in the doorway of a log house in the middle of a forest clearing. He knocked twice on the door before pausing then knocking one more time. The door opened to reveal the black haired beauty he had fallen for so quickly.

"Riki! Your hurt!" Mai, as the lass was called, rushed forward to assist him into her house and onto her bed.

"How did it happen?" Her voice held a small tremor, one that only one who spent an incredible amount of time with her could have noticed.

"Broken sword..." Rikimaru grunted as she slowly peeled off his shirt, which was sticking to the wounded area.

"And your head?"

" A cat joined me in the rafters. While I was trying to keep away from it I lost my footing and fell."

"I see...did you hit your head on the rafters or just the floor?"By this time Mai had successfully peeled off his shirt was now assessing the wound.

"Rafters and floor."

Keeping a neutral expression, Mai left to gather some materials she would need to clean and dress his wound.

Meanwhile Rikimaru started to notice the small creatures moving about him. He guessed Mai told them to put towels on the bed so the blood dripping from his head and side wouldn't soil the sheets. At the moment Mai's servants were tugging the towels to make sure they were catching all the blood dripping from his side and head.

"This might sting a bit." Mai knelt down in front of him to get a better view of his wound.

Rikimaru sucked in air as she began to clean his wound.

"What...is that?"

"Told you it would sting. It'll numb the wounded area and help stop the bleeding so I can stitch it up." Looking at the floor next to Mai, he noticed a ceramic bowl holding a pale green substance inside it, along with what looked like string and a white bone needle.

" I can... take stitching without numbing.."

" Yes I know, love, the numbing is a side affect, I originally made it so it would only stop the bleeding, I am unsure on how to make one for manly men who don't want to be numbed."

By this time she had finished cleaning his wound and was threading the bone needle, dipping the thread in a fresh batch of salve that her "sprites" as she called them, had brought over. _Those little things always hide from me as if intimidated by my presence...or not_, a young sprite playfully stuck a tongue out at him as if reading his thoughts.

" Don't move, I almost stabbed you just now."

"Sorry..."

"Alright, done stitching," said Mai after she bit of the excess string. " now before I get bandages, let me take a look at your head..." Mai stood up and began to take off his mask.

"Oi..."

"Well I need to get rid of all obscurities don't I?" Mai said playfully.

Once the mask was off Mai had him bend his head a bit so she could get a better look at the back of his head. At that moment Rikimaru finally took in the ah...intimacy of Mai's _very thin_ nightgown.

"Mai. What are you wearing?"

Rikimaru sensed her embarrassment and immediately repented, his words had come out too harsh.

" Ah..all my other nightclothes are dirty so I have no choice but to wear this...it was a gift from an admirer back home.."

" You should wear it more often. The nightgown I mean.."

Mai remained silent while she gently placed her fingers on the red sticky area where the bump was. After having the sprites bring up the salve and a fresh clean cloth she started cleaning up that wound as well, to find that it was very shallow and didn't need stitching. Still...

" Rikimaru, do you feel dizzy or disoriented? Or maybe nauseous? How's your vision?"

"Disoriented...my eyesight is a bit blurry...why?

Mai sighed "A mild concussion...I wouldn't go on any missions for a while if I were you."

"Right. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some bandages for your wounds." As soon as Mai left that same sprite that had stuck her tongue out at Rikimaru came out and inspected his stitches, taking care not to touch him. At the sound of Mai's footfall she rushed back to her hiding place.

"Anything wrong?" Mai asked when she saw Rikimaru's bewildered face.

"No," he said, "nothing at all"

Mai "hmmph"ed at this but didn't say anything as she bandaged Rikimaru's stomach and head, having to lean over his shoulder at times to roll the bandage around his back, and then at the end when she used a peculiar adhesive to keep the bandage in place. When she was through Mai straightened up and made to move away but was held in place by Rikimaru's hand on the small of her back.

"Rikimaru? Come on I need to put my stuff away."

" You can have the sprites do that." He murmured as he held her ever closer to his body. Before Mai gave the consent sprites emerged from multiple places and picked up the bone needle and the rest of the thread and rushed to the store room before she could protest. "see you've nothing to do now."

Mai's eyes lowered to Rikimaru's lips. "Not true, I have one thing to do."

"What's that?"

" A welcome back kiss." Mai lowered her face and gently pressed her lips to his. As the kiss heated up Rikimaru leaned back and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Breaking away for some air, Rikimaru move to nibble on Mai's neck, her collarbone, her breasts..

" Rikimaru! We-Mmph!" Rikimaru moved his lips back to Mai's, efficiently silencing her.

Mai moaned and pressed against Rikimaru's chest, trying to get him to stop kissing her. Surprised at her seriousness Rikimaru pulled away and looked at her. Red faced, stubborn and beautiful, she seemed to have trouble keeping eye contact with him.

"Mai?" Her eyes snapped back to his but soon looked away.

" I-if we continue, your wound could open again..." Her voice was a mixture of concern, apology, and embarrassment.

Rikimaru nodded, "Whatever you say," He scooted himself lower and rested his head on Mai's pale chest, " We can still lie together, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Mai lifted her hands and started stroking Rikimaru's hair, careful not to tug at his bandages.

"Rikimaru?" Mai asked

"hmmm?" came Rikimaru's sleepy reply.

" I just noticed something. Lately, you've been back hurt..." Mai let her sentence trail off asking unvoiced questions.

Rikimaru lifted himself " I,um...you see-"

Mai giggled and lifted he head to kiss him briefly. " Don't worry I understand, a ninja's life is unforgiving." Rikimaru sighed and rested his head on Mai's chest again.

(break)

"Leaving already?" Rikimaru turned around to find Mai leaning on the doorway wall.

"Yes. I arrived in the midst of a mission. Had I continued in the condition I was in my blood would've alerted the guards."

Mai pushed herself off the wall and kissed Rikimaru in farewell "Try to visit again as soon as you can."

Rikimaru nodded before she tied his mask back on.

He walked out the door and vanished back to the last place he called home.

(break)

ta-dah! end of chapter! Lol what did you guys think? ADVICE(not criticism) would be highly appreciated.


End file.
